A little R and R
by heartbreakerginny
Summary: Prequeal to Runaway. This story is about Reid and Regen. It takes place during the movie. What would happen if Reid had a girl close to him too. Would Chase go after her as well. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok so you all seemed to like my TylerOC fic so here's my ReidOC with the same girl from the other story. Also this takes place during the movie. I originally had it written for Reid's ascension but it didn't make sense to me to have Chase come back for Reid and not Pogue. Also he comes back in my other story so this way just makes more sense to me. I hope you like it

Reid woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. "Go away!" He shouted before pulling his pillow over his head to block out the noise and the sunlight that was coming in from the window above his head. Whoever it was who was waking him up was going to pay but later…yup definitely later he decided.

The door opened and a girl the about the same age as Reid with long straight brown hair that went just past her shoulder blades and green eyes was getting up from his knees in front of the door. She walked over to Reid's bed and shook him by the shoulder. "Reid, Reid wake up." The girl said as she shook him some more. The girl set the food in her hands down.

"God! Regen why are you waking me up so early?" The girl Regen just rolled her eyes.

"It's 10:00 dumb ass so you miss homeroom…_again_. So no complaints and I brought you breakfast so get you're lazy ass up." She said as she smacked him in the butt seeing as he was lying on his stomach.

"Oh that's nice. Do it again, please." Reid said into the pillow still not getting up.

"Shut up and get up." Regen said as she rolled her eyes another time. Reid finally did what she said and rolled over and sat up.

Reid was only in a pair of boxers and his hair a mess while Regen on the other hand was fully dressed in her school uniform. It consisted of a white button up blouse with the top few buttons undone and a sweater vest over it, a dark navy blue skirt (its was supposed to go to her knees but it was a little higher) and her hair was down but pulled out of her face by a navy blue headband. She looked like the prefect student, which is the role on has to play when their father is the provost of the elite prep school you attend.

"Come on you're going to be late." She said as she handed him a pair of pants from his closet and his shirt. Reid got dressed and ate as he did. What can you say the guy has talent?

Once he was he really look at Regen. "Why do we have to go to science when I could teach you anatomy right here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her flesh against him.

"Reid come on we have to get to class" She said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Do you really wanna go?" He asked before he started to gently bit her neck, which he knew was he weakness.

"I have to go my dad will kill me if I don't" She said as she moved out of his grip and out the door, wiggling her hips teasingly, as Reid followed.

Reid Garwin and Regen Edwards have known each other since they were 10 but they have been best friends since the lovely age of 12. Regen at first thought he was a 'butt head' as she put it and Reid thought Regen was a spoiled brat. They hated each other until one day in the beginning of 7th grade.

Flashback

A 12-year-old Reid had just finished putting a puddle of glue in Regen's chair; he snickered as he sat waiting for Regen to come in. A few minutes later Regen came in, in her nicely pressed uniform. She walked over and sat in her seat without looking in it. When she felt something slightly wet in the chair she stood up and saw she had glue all over the back of her skirt. "GARWIN!" Regen yelled as she walked over to him. She brought her hand up to punch him in the face but Reid caught it.

"What are you gunna do princess? Call daddy?" Reid mocked her. She swung her other hand but Reid caught that one too. He smirked at her, she hated his smirk so she did the only thing that came to mind she brought her knee up to his groin. Reid let go of both her wrists and doubled over in pain.

"Miss Edwards! Mr. Garwin! The Provost NOW!" The teacher called, who had seen it all from the doorway.

Since they were not in the high school yet they did not have Provost Edwards but Provost Nichols. A woman who knew all about the Garwin-Edwards war and she knew just what to do about it.

With the children sitting in front of her she smiled at them and began telling them about their punishment. "I have called your parents and they have agreed to my punishment. They think it's rather clever as do I. You will each speed a week in each other's homes together. You will first be in Regen's home and then you will move to Reid's. The only time you are aloud to be away from each other is to go to the bathroom, bath, and of course changing. Have fun!" Provost Nichols said with what Regen and Reid thought as an evil smirk.

The first week at the Edwards was eye opening for Reid. Her dad was a former naval officer turned Provost, war strict. There was a set time for everything. The girl was only allowed on the computer for schoolwork and could only watch an hour of TV a day on the weekdays and 2 on the weekends. She was also only allowed to listen to classical music. No wonder the girl seemed to have a stick up her butt.

Reid also found out that Regen's mother had died when she was just 3. Her dad was raising her along until he had gotten re-married to an evil woman who was as mean as spit to Regen. Mrs. Edwards even hit Regen when she though Reid was in the bathroom or showering.

On the last night at the Edwards, Reid had taken a quick shower because he just wanted to get to bed that night. He was walking back to Regen's room where there was a cot for him to sleep on, when he heard Mrs. Edwards shouting.

"You little bitch, you took the necklace. You're nothing but a little thief. I don't know how your father still lets you live here."

"No, I swear her gave it to me." Regen cried.

"No he didn't you little liar." With that Reid heard the shouts of skin hitting skin before it switched to leather hitting skin. After a few minutes Reid heard Mrs. Edwards coming back out of the room. Reid hid behind a grandfather clock until she was out of sight before running into Regen's room and locking the door.

Regen was sitting in a corner her knees hugged to her chest as she was rocking back and forth crying. Reid walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," He whispered into her ear. Reid Garwin was actually apologizing to someone. "Wanna be friends?" He asked. Regen looked up at him, her eyes full of hope but still held pain and fear. Regen look at him unsure but eventually gave him a small pain filled smile.

With that Reid pull the girl into his arms and brought her to the bed. He put her under the covers and then turned away to move to the ct when Regen grabbed his arm. "Stay with me please?" She asked softly as Reid nodded and laid down next to her.

"You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He said as Regen slowly drifted into sleep. And he never did.

End Flashback

When Aaron and his buddies would tease her Reid would stick up for her and sometimes throw a punch or 4. Reid and Regen soon were as close or more so than Reid was with Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. Reid was always worried about Regen when she was at home with her stepmother. He had tried to get her to tell her father but when she did he ignored her.

Regen moved into the dorms when she was 14. But unlike others Regen didn't have a roommate and she had her own private bathroom. Daddy comes in handy sometimes.

Now Regen was doing her daily wake up Reid routine and going to class. At night they went to Nicky's and they always gad fun there even if Reid and Tyler got into a fight with Aaron and his morons.

Hope you like it and also note that Reid and Regen are just friends but sometimes they have a little of the benefits but not much pretty much just kissing every once in a while but not a lot but they do flirt quite a bit. Review…hope you like it. I also wanted to explain how close they were.

**Love,**

**Heartbreakerginny. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's more hope you like it. **

Reid and Regen arrived in science class just as the bell rang. "Ah! Thank you Miss Edwards for getting Mr. Garwin to join us today." Mrs. Kirby their science teacher said as they took their seats in the back of the classroom. Science was a bore and history was a blur because they just watched a movie about the Civil War. Math was ok until half way through an office assistant came in with a note.

The teacher looked up at Regen. "Your father would like to see you now Miss Edwards." Regen rolled her eyes as she looked at Reid and left the room. Reid didn't see her until lunch after math when Regen was fuming and the weather outside seemed to match her mood. The clouds looked dark are dangerous; it looked like a storm was heading their way.

"Hey Regen, what's the mater?" Reid asked as he walked up to her in the cafeteria line.

"My father. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. AH!" Regen said harshly as she grabbed a tray of food and sat at the normal table with the Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Kate and the new girl who had recently joined them Sarah.

"What happened?" Kate asked Regen when she sat down.

"He's making me move back home." Regen snapped. Reid's eyes went big. They had never told anyone what happened to Regen when she was younger not even the others in their group. "He said we and I quote, 'need to be come on big happy family again like before that Reid came along.' God I hate him! And I told him that too." Regen said as she hit fist on the table.

"Hey, now the table didn't do anything to you." Pogue said. The others were thinking that she was blowing this a little out of proportion. After all she didn't live but 5 minutes away.

"Not now Pogue." Reid snapped at his friend. "But you can't move back, what about evil lady?" Reid said. They had started to refer to her step mom as evil lady shortly after they became friends in 7th grade.

"Yea like my father is going to believe me after all these years. He didn't believe me when I was 12 and he's not going to believe me when I'm 17. He's an idiot. I even showed him. God! She's got him wrapped around her finger. Remember when they made me go to therapy cause she convinced him I did it to myself." Regen said looking at Reid forgetting about the others as they had the conversation. The others were listening but were slightly confused seeing as no one but Reid knew about the therapy.

"Well what exactly did you say to your father?" Reid asked,

"Well I told him he was an idiot for marrying such a bitch and that I would never move home even if you got rid of my dorm and got the police to escort me to my house cause I would runaway." Regen said as a mater-of-factly.

"Well I bet that went over well." Reid said sarcastically.

"Nope it didn't so I have 4 days to move out or he calls the police. I gave him an idea about the police thing. Great huh?" Regen replied as she shoved a French fry in her mouth.

"Ok hold on I'm so confused what's the big deal about moving home. I mean I know you don't like your step mom, after all you and Reid refer to her as the evil lady, but she can't be that bad can she?" Caleb asked seriously.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" Regen said as he face hardened.

"Remember he doesn't know Regen." Reid said into her ear.

"Right well if you want to know why it's a big deal let me show you." Regen said as she stood up from the table and pulled up her shirt and just above her jeans line there was a slight bruise there in the shape of a belt buckle.

"This is what happened the one night I slept in my house cause Reid was too trashed to come get me and I forgot to lock my door. It happened over the summer. It's the only time besides Christmas I stay at my house and most of the time I'm with Reid as you know." Regen then sat down. "That is why we call her evil lady, we came up with it when we were 12 I know not that creative, and that is why it's a big deal that I'm having to move home. I don't want to have to lock my door every night. I don't know about you but I like to feel safe as I sleep at night." Regen said as she turned and left. She no longer had an appetite.

"I know, I know." Reid said as Caleb opened his mouth. "You didn't know and you didn't mean to upset her but she is so I'm going to go after her and just tell the teachers she got sick and I'm taking care of her ok thanks." Reid then left without another word as he went after Regen.

He finally found her in the back of the old gym that was never used anymore. She was on her way into the woods. That's where she liked to go when she was upset. Reid jogged up a little to catch up with her.

"Regen! Regen stop!" Reid called as he reached her and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going back. I won't do it." Regen said as she looked into Reid's eyes.

"I know. I know. So I told the guys you got sick and that I'm taking care of you. We've got the day off and I've stole Tyler's keys again." Reid smirked as he held the keys up.

"He is going to be so pissed at you later." Regen gave a little smile.

"Now that's what I love, your smile. Come on we'll go to Marblehead and hang out." Reid said as he held out his hand. Regen took it and they made their way to the hummer.

Reid drove at neck breaking speeds around the tight curves in the country. The windows were down and Regen had her hand out of it and letting it flow with the air.

Once the finally got there Regen took off her seat beat and smiled at Reid as she opened the door. "You know what Reid?" She said with only 1 leg out the door.

"What?" He asked. Reid still had his door completely closed and his seat belt on.

"You're it." Regen yelled as she quickly tagged him and took off running towards the woods.

"Not fair." Reid yelled as he yanked off his seat belt and then pushed the door open before running after her. Reid was a fast runner but not as fast as Regen who was on the track team at school. He knew that he wasn't going to catch her like this so he left his eyes turn black.

Regen looked behind her to see if Reid was going to be able to catch up with her. She turned and saw that he wasn't behind her anymore. She knew she was fast but she wasn't that fast. But just before she turned around she was grabbed from behind and she screamed. She was turned around to see Reid standing there.

"Cheater. I know you cheater. You used didn't you?" Regen said as she backed a little form him so she could cross her arms and look at him sternly. Yes Regen knew all about the power and the effects it had on Reid and the others and sometimes she could be just like Caleb when the subject of using came up.

"Oh come on it's not going to kill me…yet." Reid joked.

"Yet being the key word and don't scare me like that." Regen said as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. At that moment there was a loud clap of thunder and Regen jumped from surprise. She wasn't scared of thunderstorms, in fact she loved them and rain.

"It's going to rain, maybe we should head back to the hummer and go back." Reid suggested.

"No hello what's my name again?" Regen asked with raised eyebrows,

"Regen, " Reid rolled his eyes,

"And that means what again?"

"Rain in German."

"So are we leaving one of my favorite spots when it's about to rain?" Regen asked as she smiled smugly up at him.

"Nope but if you don't wipe that smirk off your face…" Reid started,

"You'll what?" Regen asked still smirking,

"I'll wipe it of your face for you." Reid teased as it started to rain around them in the forest. They were both getting soaking wet but neither of them seemed to care. Come on, a swimmer and a girl named after rain these people like water.

"Yup sure you will." Regen teased but then Reid attacked her, tickling her in her sides where she was most ticklish. "Not fair!" Regen's cry was threaded with laughter. "Stop please. Stop." She cried and Reid did.

"Well since now you're in a better mood and class ended like an hour ago and most people think we are sick we should go before we actually do get sick." Reid smiled,

"Can I have a piggy-back ride? Please?" Regen asked as she gave him her little girl face that he could never say no to.

"All right hope on." He said as he turned around and Regen jumped on his back. Reid then walked back to the hummer and dropped her at her side of the car and then walked to his.

On the drive back Reid decided that he should bring it up, "So what are we going to do about this little problem?" Reid asked, as he looked over at Regen who was staring out the window.

"I don't know but what I do is that there is no way I'm moving back." Regen said as she continued to look out the window for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived back they saw Tyler standing by the dorm parking waiting for them. Once they parked Tyler stormed over, "I can't believe you did this again." Tyler said as he held out his hand for the keys. Reid put them in his hand and then walked by him.

"You seriously can't believe he did that?" Regen asked as she gave him a skeptical look.

"No I actually expected it but still he shouldn't do it." Tyler said as Regen jogged to catch up with Reid.

They were almost back to the dorms when Regen finally got an idea about how not to move back into the house. "Reid I have an idea but I need your help." Regen said as she stopped him in the hallway.

"Sure no problem what is it."

"Well you remember the first time you saw it that we were arguing over a necklace."

"Yea, where are you going with this?" Reid asked with a confused look on his face

"Well if we tell my father what you saw and tell him how she still has the necklace and all that then maybe he'll believe me." Regen said hopefully.

"Well it's worth a shot. I guess we're going to your house huh?"

"Yup let's go."

Ok I hope you like it. Review please I love them. This chapter was actually added in originally I was just going to skip to the really exciting stuff but I decided that I would build a little more in this story.

**Hope you like **

**Love,**

**Heartbreakerginny **


	3. Chapter 3

Reid and Regen ran into Tyler on the way back to the parking lot and some how Reid talked him into letting him use his car this time. The only response they got from Tyler was, "At least you asked this time." Which just earned him a laugh from both Reid and Regen.

When the pulled up in front of Regen's house she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you ok?" Reid asked concerned as he saw Regen looking a little nervous.

"Well would you be if you were in my shoes right now?" She asked

"Nope I'd be freaking out, which I can tell you are on the inside. But don't worry. She can't hurt you cause I'm here with you and I won't let her." Reid smiled at Regen who smiled back.

"Did I ever tell you that you are like the best friend a girl could have?" She said.

"Nope, but I already know. So are we ready?" He asked as Regen nodded and they both got out of the car.

Reid put his arm around her waist as they made their way slowly up the walkway. "Just remember I'm here for you" Reid whispered as Regen rang the doorbell.

And sure enough guess who answered the door. It was Mrs. Edwards 'evil lady' herself.

"What do you want?" She spat at Regen before looking at Reid.

"I want to talk to my father." Regen said plainly as she tried not to show her fear. The true was that this woman wasn't as big as Regen she was a good 2 inches shorter but Regen was a short and scrawny kid and Mrs. Edwards took the time to install fear in Regen.

"Wait here" Mrs. Edwards said as she let them into the foyer before walking up the stairs to get her husband.

It was a good five minutes before Mr. Edwards appeared in the foyer. "What are you doing here?" He asked, "After the fit you threw in my office I expected to have to call the police. And what's this I hear about you not being in classes all afternoon?" He crossed his arms across his chest and he had a stern look on his face.

"Dad, we need to talk." Regen said. Mr. Edwards motioned for them to come sit in the living room, along with Mrs. Edwards.

"Dad can we" She said motioning to Reid and herself, "Talk to you alone?" HE nodded and Mrs. Edwards left the room.

"Now someone better start talking and better do it fast." Mr. Edwards said once his wife was gone, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh God no dad!" Regen said shaking her head. "It's just that I can't move back in with you. It's for my safety." Regen began.

"Safety?" Mr. Edwards snorted, "You're not going to go on about Melanie abusing you again? She is your step mother show some respect."

"With all due respect sir this is not a joke." Reid butted in. "She has been abusing Regen since she and I became friends in 7th grade. In fact that's how we did become friends. I saw and heard Mrs. Edwards hitting Regen with both her fists and a belt. Afterwards I promised to protect Regen and well I've done a pretty good job of it until you've asked her to move in. And well I don't think that's a good idea. The one night this summer that I was unable to come get Regen and she forgot to lock her door, Mrs. Edwards hit her with the belt again. She still has the bruises. Now I won't forgive myself for letting this happen but I won't let it happen again." Reid stated as he looked between Regen and her father.

Reid had never told Regen that he would never forgive himself about that night before and now that she hear him say it she wanted to tell him that it was her fault for leaving the door unlocked.

"Are you saying that you believe this nonsense?" Mr. Edwards asked seriously.

"Yes sir I do. Would you like to see the bruise she has from the belt buckle?" Reid said.

"If there is a bruise at all." HE sneered.

"Go Dad! I'm your daughter. You are supposed to believe me over some slut who married you because of your money. Dad I thought you loved me?" Regen said almost in tears.

She then stood up and pulled her shirt up to reveal the bruise. "Do you believe me or do you still think I do this to myself?" She asked through the tears that had now fallen. "You know how she said I gave the necklace back cause I didn't want it. Well the night Reid was talking about she took it from me and said I had stolen it and then she beat me. I wanted the necklace dad. Why do you believe her over me?"

Mr. Edwards was in shock. So all these things he thought had been lies were actually true. His face then turned into anger. "I'm sorry this happened sweetheart." He said to Regen. "I love you."

Regen nodded and then replied, "I love you too daddy." Her father then engulfed him in a hug and Reid just stood there and watched.

"Now I think Reid you should take Regen back to her dorm. It's about to get every ugly here. I'll come by later if I can but I might be with the police for a while. And they might call you later to talk. I am so sorry for all the pain I have cause." He said before he nodded to the door.

Reid then put his arms around Regen and led her towards the door. On the stairs stood Mrs. Edwards who was about to get what was coming to her.

Reid led Regen to the car and helped her in. She was still very much upset about what had just taken place and that it had taken so long for her father to finally see what was going on.

Once back at Spencer Reid took Regen back to the dorm. Regen collapsed on the bed once inside the room. "That took too much energy." She mumbled into the pillow before rolling over on her side as Reid laid down beside her.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for this." She said touching her bruise. "It was my fault because I forgot to lock the door. I was careless and this is what I get for it. Please don't blame yourself." She smiled sweetly at Reid.

"It wasn't you fault either. A girl should be able to sleep without locking her door. But you will never have to do that again." Reid said as Regen snuggled up against him and put her head on his chest. Reid bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep you could use some. You look really tired."

"Oh thanks," Regen replied with her eyes closed, "Are you saying that I look awful right now?"

"No you look hot no matter what even when you're tired but you still need sleep so sleep and quiet twisting my words." Reid said as he nudged her softly. Regen giggled a little before drifting into a comforting sleep.

I know it's a little shorter than normal but I kind of needed to stop there. I hope y'all like it. I love Reviews almost as much as I love pizza, so while I eat the pizza you review and you'll make me once happy author.

**Love, **

**Heartbreakerginny. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people I've gotten a couple of story alerts and that's all fine and dandy but I also really like reviews  and I'm sad  because I really don't have any. So please review even if you tell me something you don't like…though I like it when you like it too….

REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

Now on with the story.

The next morning Regen received a call from her dad. He said that he wanted her to come down to the police station with him and her soon to be ex stepmother and Reid. They were going to prosecute Melanie Edwards for child abuse.

After the call Regen woke Reid up who happened left her room last night. "Hey" She said once he finally opened his eyes, "Will you go to the police station with me?" She asked softly.

"Of course no need to wake me up to ask." Reid asked as he closed his eyes again so he could fall asleep.

"Well actually we have to be there in like an hour so I'm going to take a quick shower and the get dressed. I'll meet you in here in about 30 minutes, ok?" Regen asked.

"Ok fine." He responded as he literally rolled off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower too. Wanna conserve water and shower together." Reid asked suggestively while wiggling he's eyebrows.

"You wish." Regen said as she grabbed her shower stuff and walked out of the room towards the girls' showers.

--------------

Regen took a quick shower and was almost finished drying her hair when there was a knock on her door and Reid walked in.

"So I see you're almost ready." He said, as she turned off the hair dryer.

"Well physically yes mentally not so much. What if she says she didn't do it and they believe her?" Regen asked with a scared look on her face.

"They won't cause I'll tell them all I know and what I've seen. Everything is only going to get better from here." Reid said with a smile as he hugged her.

If only he knew how wrong he was

--------------

The day was long and full of questions but Reid was with her most of the time never really leaving her side unless he was told to. Regen's stepmother was now in custody and held with 20,000-dollar bail that no one seemed willing to give her. She was going to be in jail for a while.

It was Sunday night and Regen was tired and she didn't want to go to school. She learned that instead of having to go through a long divorce that he father could just file without having her stepmother sign because of what she did to Regen. Melanie would also get nothing from the divorce, which is exactly what Regen thought she deserved.

All day long they had asked the same questions over and over, and then they took pictures of the scars and bruises she had. She felt so vulnerable then but afterwards Reid took her to the TCBY in Ipswich and bought her her favorite kind of ice cream. That had made her feel a little better.

Reid asked if she wanted him to stay over but then she say another girl wink at Reid. Typical thought Regen as Reid smirked at the girl who was heading in the direction of his dorm room. She said it was fine and sent him on his way to have some fun with someone who wasn't her. 'Wait a minute did I just think that?' She thought to herself before she physically shook her head and walked into her dorm. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

---------------

It had been 2 weeks since that Sunday and Regen was glad that everything was almost over. Her father had gotten the divorce from Melanie finalized the day before so that bitch couldn't ever get her hands on anything that belong to the Edwards again.

It was a boring Monday morning except for the fact that Mr. Edwards wasn't there. He had to go down and sort out the payment for his lawyer, which apparently could only be done at 8:30 on a Monday morning, which was normally Mr. Edwards' busiest day in school.

Classes seemed to go by rather quickly today, before she knew it, it was Math the last class before lunch. Regen found herself to be rather hungry and math wasn't very distracting especially because they were talking about pi today.

About half way through the class an office attendant walked in and gave the teacher a note. The teacher looked upset as he read the not and then looked at Regen. "Miss Edwards you are wanted in the office." Regen looked at Reid before walking out of the room. IT was weird cause normally when Regen was called to the office the teachers would always say, "Your father wants to see you" or something like that.

Math ended and Regen still had not returned from the office. Reid picked her books up that she had left in class and took them with him to lunch to see if he could find here. He looked all over but never saw her. He was just about to leave the cafeteria to look in the dorms when the secretary came over the intercom.

"Attention students, the rest of classes from today are canceled but after dinner tonight there will be an assembly. If you live off campus please come at 8 o'clock tonight. That is all" Then the intercom shut off. What was going on? Classes were never canceled not even for snow. Something had to be really wrong.

Reid just shook it off for the moment. The most important thing right then to him was finding Regen. He went back to the dorms and went to Regen's dorm. He knocked on her door but no one answer. Reid listened for a second and he could here someone crying in her room. This was strange, he had only seen Regen cry on few occasions and normally it was cause of her stepmother but that was all over now. So what was the problem?

Reid knocked again and called out, "Regen It's me Reid. Let me in please." He heard movement and then the door opened a crack. He could see only the side of her face but it was enough to see that she had been crying. Once Regen confirmed that it was Reid she opened the door for him to walk in. When the door was closed Regen threw herself at Reid. He was surprised by this but hugged her back anyways.

"Rain, What's wrong?" He asked using his nickname from Regen. "Why didn't you come back to class? Don't worry though classes have been canceled for the rest of the day, though there is an assembly after dinner." Reid explained as he pulled back a little to look at her.

"He's dead." She said after she choked on another sob.

"What? Who's dead?" Reid asked in confusion.

"My dad. When he was coming back from the lawyer he got into a car accident. They saw he just lost control of his car. That's why classes are cancelled and why there is an assembly." Regen sniffled before she buried her head into Reid's chest as he held her close.

Reid managed to sit them on the bed as she continued to cry. He held her close and wished he could take the pain away from her but even with his powers he could. After awhile Regen calmed down but would still sniffle every once in a while.

"Ok I'm just gunna go…." Reid started but was cut off by Regen

"No you can't leave me, not even for a minute. What if something happened to you? You're the closest thing I have to family now. I can't loose you too." She cried as she pulled him into a hug.

"Well I was just going to get food but I guess we'll just call Papa John's for pizza and have it delivered to your dorm." With that Reid flipped open his phone, "Hawaiian right?" He smirked a little at her and she nodded. It was her favorite and he knew that.

-------

After they ate Regen cried a little more. For heavens sake her dad just died so she was entitled to cry all she wanted. Then she changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She didn't wear a bra to bed and would have normally been a little self-conscious about her prev of a best friend there but she knew he wouldn't say anything tonight and she didn't care.

She laid down on her stomach and Reid laid beside her. He rubbed her back in calming circular motions under her shirt. This seemed to lure Regen into a deep sleep. Even with her asleep Reid never left the room. He only go up to use the bathroom and takeoff his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers before he laid down beside Regen again.

Ok so that's chapter four so people I hoped you liked it and remember review. I'm gunna turn into one of those people who say I won't update until I get reviews. I normally hate this cause they are all like I what 7 or so but I'm just gunna ask for 2 since there are at least 3 of you with story alerts so that means you like it so REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!

Love,

Heartbreakerginny


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got reviews YAY! Thanks people now on with the story. **

Later that night Reid was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He answered it quickly so that it wouldn't wake Regen up. "What!" He whispered harshly into the phone.

"It's Tyler. Caleb and Pogue are in our dorm and we have to talk. We know that you're with Regen considering all that's happened today but this is important."

Reid looked over at the clock on Regen's nightstand. "At 3 in the morning?"

"Yea, it's really important it's about that new guy Chase."

"Whatever you need to tell me you have to do it over the phone because I'm not leaving her." In the background Reid heard some fumbling.

"Ok we've got you on speaker." Tyler said.

"Ok Reid, this new kid Chase, Well it turns out he's from the fifth blood line." Caleb explained.

"What?" Reid said a little too loud and Regen stirred but he didn't notice. Reid also neglected to turn the volume on his phone down so Regen could hear every word.

"Yea he's been using a lot of his power. He sent me a darkling and he's addicted. He wants me to will him my power on my birthday. When also found a connection, he killed his parents on his birthday. They died in a car crash. It said his dad just lost control. I think he might have killed Regen's dad."

Reid then heard a small gasp behind him. HE turned to see Regen sitting up in the bed. "I'll have to call you guys back" Reid said before hanging up the phone. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. And what is this about my father being murdered?" Regen asked tears in her eyes yet again.

"Regen you know all about the covenant and all. " Regen nodded her head, "Well it seems that the fifth blood line was not killed off in Salem."

Regen looked confused, "But how, you said it said it in the book thing of yours. How could it have happened? And what does this have to do with my dad?" Regen questioned.

"Well it seems that he killed his parents in a car crash and well he's dad just lost control of the car just like yours did and well… we think he might have been responsible for your dad's death too." Reid said not really wanting to upset her but knowing she needed to know the true.

Regen took in a deep breath not really knowing what to say or how to respond to that kind of information.

"Also I think maybe he will try and use you against us…against me. He's already used Sarah and Kate. You see how things are between Kate and Pogue right now and it's all because of him. So just stay away from him, but don't make it seem like you're avoiding him cause we don't want him to know we're one to him yet ok."

Regen nodded, "But you'll still be there for me like you always have been right?" She asked quietly

"I'll be there for you even better than before because I'm hardly going to leave your side. There are things like the bathroom and showering that I think you'd rather do alone." Reid smirked as Regen cracked a little smile as Reid pulled her into a hug and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Aw! How sweet." Someone said from the corner and both teens turned to look.

"Get out of here Chase." Reid said as he turned and pushed Regen behind him, mostly blocking her from Chase's view.

"Aw Reid you haven't even ascended you can't even touch me" Chase laughed,

"We'll see about that" Reid said as he threw an energy ball at Chase but Chase easily deflected it with a wave of his hand. "Wow that's all you've got? That's so sad." Reid was pissed at the comment and also pissed at what he had done to Regen. He was about to start a full-blown fight when Regen spoke up.

"Why did you kill my dad?" Regen asked but she didn't look at him her face was behind Reid's back.

"How so we figured that out did we?" Chase smirked, "Well you see I needed a valid reason for his precious daughter to be out of sight for a while so no one would ask questions except the only person she's close to." Chase said smirking again.

"You see I'm going to use you and to get to Reid so I can convince Caleb and the rest to give me their powers."

"Well that's not going to happen cause you just spilled your plan smart guy so now I'll tell Caleb and the others and we'll come up with a way to beat you and you'll be shit out of luck."

"That's what you think." Chase smirked before disappearing.

Regen took a deep breath before hugging her knees to her chest. Reid turned and pulled her into another hug. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Regen just sat there. She was too stunned to understand what was going on.

"Reid?" She finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you always be my best friend and be there to protect me since I'm obviously not capable of doing it myself." Reid pulled her into a tighter hug

"Of course. But you know you're capable of a lot more than you give yourself credit for." Reid whispered.

---------

I know it's short but this is where I need to stop this chapter.

Hope you like it

Love,

Heartbreakerginny


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days neither Reid nor Regen left her dorm. They watched TV or talked but mostly Reid held Regen in his arms. It was where she felt most safe. When Saturday morning came though Reid said that they needed to get out of the room. He was only leaving so he could get some more food. Everyone else seemed to be 'busy' so it seemed that they would have to left the room. It seemed that it was planned so the others could get Reid and Regen out of the stuffy dorm room. It only worked on Reid.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Reid asked for the umpteenth time. "I don't feel right about leaving you alone here. And you already changed out of your pj's " Reid hadn't left her side since Chase had come to the dorm, he didn't want her in danger.

"I'll be fine and you'll only be gone for at the most an hour. I'll probably sleep some more or watch TV" Regen insisted. True was that Regen didn't feel safe without Reid but she also didn't feel safe leaving the dorm either and between the two un-safes she thought that staying alone was the safer option.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked one more time before Regen stood from the bed and guided him to the door.

"Yes I'm sure not go," She said as she closed the door behind him. She then walked back over to her bed and laid down taking in slow deep breaths before falling asleep.

-------

Regen woke up 30 minutes later when she heard the bathroom door slam. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up on the bed. "Reid?" She called out and then walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Reid stepped out and smiled, but something about the smile rubbed Regen the wrong way. Something didn't feel right. "Reid where is all the stuff you were going to get?" She asked before Reid smirked at her. This was his familiar smirk but again something was off about it.

Before she knew what was happening Reid pushed Regen against the wall and kissed her hard. Regen was confused needless to say. She pushed him away just a bit so she could speak. "Reid what is going on?"

Reid only smiled that off smile again at her, before pushing his body flesh against hers making her unable to move. "Maybe I've finally decided to take what's right in front of me," He whispered against her ear.

Regen was about to respond when the door to her dorm opened and in walked…Reid with food. "Hey Regen I got some of …" Reid trailed off as he saw Regen pinned against the wall by… himself.

The second Reid and Regen both had confused looks on their faces and Regen kept looking between a confused Reid holding food and a smirking Reid pinning her to the wall.

The one pinning her to the wall gave a finally smirk before turning into Chase. "Told you I'd get her." He smirked again and then disappeared with Regen.

-----

Regen was terrified when she saw that Reid turned out to be Chase. She didn't really know where she was now. She was locked in a basement of some sorts. There was only one door and it was the only way out. She was hopeless. It was probably early afternoon now but it seemed to be around 8 pm with all the rain falling outside and the dark rain clouds.

Regen hadn't seen Chase since he had locked her in the basement but that wasn't after he had a few minutes to slap her around a bit and make suggestive remarks. He lips had stopped bleeding about 20 minutes ago but she knew she was going to be very bruised in the morning…if she made it 'til then

Regen knew that Chase would come back eventually, especially after all the suggestive remarks he made, and she dreaded when he did. He scared her and she wasn't sure what he was capable of. What would he do with her? Was she going to die here in this dark basement? Regen had so many questions in her mind that she almost didn't heard the turn of the lock…almost.

Regen quickly moved behind some of the boxes near her and hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She knew it wasn't going to help but maybe he wasn't down here for her maybe it was for something else and if she hid then maybe he would forget about her for right now.

"You know you are far too pretty to try and make your-self invisible." Chase said as he crouched in front of her and touched her face. Regen recoiled from his touch in fear like she had just been burned. "You don't need to fear me. I'll make you feel things that you have never felt before." Chase said before kissing her.

Regen hated this 'feeling' and tried to push him off of her but Chase was much stronger than she was and he over powered her. Chase then pushed Regen to the floor so she was laying down. He then crawled on top of her with one of his infamous smirks. His hands started wonder all over her body before stopping at her breasts as he started to massage them.

Regen continued to struggle against him but after a while it was like she couldn't move at all. She then finally looked at Chase and noticed his eyes where as black as night. With him using Regen knew there was no chance of her escaping on her own.

His lips were currently attacking her neck and silent tears started to roll down her cheek. She hoped to any god that was willing to listen that Reid would come and safe her before it was too late.

She was still a virgin after all. She didn't want to lose that to the slime ball that was raping her. She wanted to give it to someone special, no matter how corny that sounded.

Chase lifted her shirt over her head and was now kissing his way down her body and opening her jeans. She continued to cry not knowing what else she could do. Chase slowly pulled her jeans off of her legs so now she was only in her underwear and bra.

She just prayed silently that Reid would come and save her.

Ok I know it's not the best in the world and I've been kinda busy lately so I wanted to give you an update so here it is and I hope y'all like it

**Love**

**Heartbreakerginny **


	7. Chapter 7

Chase was kissing her and was about to… well Regen didn't want to think about what Chase was about to do to her. Regen continued to cry as he kissed her lips and then started to attack her neck. He was starting to reach around her to unclasp her bra, Regen started to cry harder. "Please stop! Please!" She cried out. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Please just stop!" And with that she seemed to have found some last shred of strength and started to thrash around underneath him. She tried her best to get him off of her but it just wasn't working.

"Bitch! Stop moving." Chase said as he slapped her hard across the face. The noise from the slap though was covered by the noise from the basement door being kicked in.

"Get off of her you bastard!" Reid yelled as he threw an energy ball at Chase, which hit him in the chest and threw him across the room. Reid then started throwing more energy balls at Chase before he had a chance to recover from the first one. Chase though wasn't going down without a fight. He got a couple of hits in on Reid as well but once he noticed that Reid had the upper hand he decided to make a quick exit.

"This isn't over" Chase said before disappearing.

Reid ran over to Regen who was starting to pull her pants back on. Regen's hands were shaking as she reached for her shirt. Reid picked it up as it was right beside him. She finally looked up at him. Her face was streaked with tears. "I'm sorry" She chocked out before more tears started to fall from her eyes. Reid shook his head as he pulled her to him. She cried into his chest and the shirt he was wearing had tears stains on it.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault." Reid said as he rubbed circles into her back trying to comfort her.

"But if I had gone with you like you wanted…" Regen started but Reid cut her off

"Then he would have found another way to get to you Rain. But I do know one thing and that's he will never touch you again. I won't let him. And I'm gunna kill him for what he tried to do." Reid said as he pulled back a little and helped Regen put her shirt on. He then stood up and helped Regen off the floor. "Come on let's get you back to the dorms." He said as he led her up the stairs.

-----

Reid took Regen back to her dorm and asked for the boys to meet him there.  
"Are you ok?" Reid asked while they waited on the others to get to the dorm.

Regen shrugged, "I guess, just don't leave me alone again. Ok?" Regen said her eyes still watery.

"I promise." Reid said as he pulled her into another hug. Just then there was a knock at the door. Reid got up and opened the door to see Caleb and Tyler all there.

"Ok guys," Reid started once everyone was inside, "Here's what's going in." HE then sat next to Regen. "She knows and has for a while but Chase kidnapped her earlier but it's ok cause I got her back. But I think we really have to watch for her and Sarah cause of with this and what happened to Kate and Pogue he could go after her next. After all you are supposed to meet him at the Putnam Barn tonight. Oh and happy birthday Caleb." Reid added on the end.

Caleb nodded his head as he thought for a moment about what they would need to do. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up. "Ok so here's what we are gunna do. Tyler and Reid you will go to the fall fest with Regen and Sarah and watch out for them. I'll meet you there later. After I've finally beaten this guy."

"But Caleb he's too strong. You need us there to help back you up." Reid insisted.

"No. What I need you to do is make sure the girls don't get hurt. Please Reid for once just do what I ask." Caleb said his eyes seeming to beg Reid. After a little more hesitation for Reid he finally gave in and nodded his head.

"Ok but if you die, I'm gunna bring you back to life and say I told you so." Reid retorted.

-----

Reid, Tyler, Regen and Sarah all drove in Tyler's hummer to the school for the dance. IT was about 11 when Caleb and Reid were talking on the phone. The next thing anyone knew was that Sarah was gone and the phone went dead on Caleb's end.

Tyler, Reid and Regen all looked at each other, "Chase," Was the only word that was said and when Regen said it Reid pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Everything is going to be ok." Reid whispered into her hair.

-----

Tyler, Reid and Regen were all in the boys' dorm room. It was early in the morning when Caleb had called them to tell them what had happened. They were all going to meet in Pogue's hospital room to talk.

------

Around 10 am everyone was in Pogue's room at the hospital talking but as soon as Kate walked in they all stopped and looked at her. She looked amazingly better. Most of her bites were gone although she had a few scars.

"What's going on guys?" She asked as she sat in the chair next to Pogue.

"We need to tell you something." Pogue said, he's voice was a little raspy. Pogue and the other's then started to fill Kate in on what had been going on and what and happened the night before. She was shocked to say the least. She had just been some pawn in a game.

"Kate I love you so much but I would try and understand if you didn't love me anymore." Pogue said quietly not looking at her. Kate took a minute and then let out a breath and turned his head to face her.

"I love you too Pogue and nothing is going to change that." She smiled sweetly at him.

A collective 'aw' came from around the room as Kate gave Pogue a peck on the lips.

Regen tried to keep the question in side but after a few minutes she couldn't anymore. "So they didn't find his body?"

Caleb just slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Regen they didn't but I'm sure he's gone. He's not coming back." Caleb assured her along with Reid's hug from behind.

"All that matters right now is that everyone one is safe now and almost completely healthy so let's just try and get back to our normal live." Caleb said

"I agree all I care about right now is that I still have my best friend." Regen said as she leaned back into Reid.

"Me too, Rain me too." Reid said as he gave her a little squeeze to assure her as she put her arms over his.

The other's look at Reid like he was crazy. "What?" Reid asked,

"Why did you call her Rain?" Sarah asked. Reid forgot that he had never really called her that in public before.

Reid and Regen just smiled at each other, "Because Regen in German is rain and it's her favorite type of weather too." Reid smirked. Kate and Sarah then shared a glance that said they thought Reid and Regen were in love.

"Well guys I think me and Regen are going to go have a little R-n-R" Reid smirked again and they left.

----

Once they were gone the others looked at each other. "Now Tyler needs a girl and we will all be one big happy family." Kate said to Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked

"Yea, Reid and Regen are just friends." Caleb commented.

Sarah and Kate both looked at each other and then their boyfriends, "Sure" they both said.

"Anyways Tyler I heard that girl in your Spanish class likes you." Kate started

"No thanks I can get my own girl thank you." Tyler replied before leaving

Ok that's the end hope y'all like it and if you don't know R-n-R is rest and relaxation

Love

Heartbreakerginny


End file.
